tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
A.C. Slater
.C. Slater Edit Talk0 209pages on this wiki Albert Clifford "A.C" Slater Ac Slater Biographical Information Age: 14-22 Status: Alive Relatives: Major Slater (dad) J.B. Slater (sister) Affiliations: Bayside High California University Interests: Jessie Spano (on-and-off) Kelly Kapowski (on-and-off) Physical Description Gender: Male Hair color: Black Eye color: Brown Height: 5'11 Character Information First appearance: Dancing to the Max Portrayed by: Mario Lopez GALLERY "What are you gonna do about it, preppy?!" —Slater to Zack Albert Clifford "A.C." Slater is the deuteragonist of the series and token "jock" of the group. He becomes the school's star athlete, excelling as a wrestler and the quarterback of the football team. He is on the basketball team in one episode, even though the basketball season coincides with the wrestling season. Slater is best friends with Zack. Contentsshow Early LifeEdit An army brat, Slater was an outsider, having transferred to Bayside High in the pilot episode (which aired late in season 1 as a flashback). A.C. mentions that he has been to Bolivia, Italy, Iceland, and Berlin among other places. PersonalityEdit TBA SeasonSlater was originally written as Zack's rival for Kelly's affection before becoming Zack's best friend in the show's second season and developing an attraction to strong-willed feminist Jessie Spano. Jessie often criticizes A.C. for his insensitive remarks, particularly about women. He calls Zack "Preppy," and when he starts dating Jessie, calls her "Mama." Lopez is a drummer and dancer and some episodes include Slater showcasing these talents. Season 2Edit A.C.'s father (a major) appears in two episodes, but his mother, though mentioned throughout the series, never appears. He also has a younger sister named J.B. whom Zack briefly dates, much to Slater's chagrin. Season 3Edit When Zack deals with Gem Diamond to purchase class rings, it is mentioned that "A.C." stands for "abnormally cruel." In the episode Fake IDs, in which the six core characters use fake IDs to get into an "over 18" dance club called the Attic, it is mentioned that "A.C." stands for "absolutely charmed." Season 4Edit 303950-zack morris mark paul gosselaar ac slater mario lopez Zack and Slater In the season 4 episode "Love Machine," A.C.'s ex-girlfriend from Berlin visits and calls him by his real name, Albert Clifford, but the meaning of the abbreviation "A.C." periodically served as comedic fodder during the show's run. What a hunk UniversityEdit Although the episode reveals that A.C. does not fluently understand Spanish, he is seen speaking broken Spanish to the kitchen staff of the Malibu Sands Beach Club. Slater receives a wrestling scholarship to the University of Iowa, but ends up going to California University with Zack, Screech, and Kelly. TriviaEdit ◾Much like costar Lark Voorhies, Lopez was cast in a role that was originally written to be Caucasian. The issue of Slater's ethnicity is addressed in an episode from the College Years, where it is revealed that 25 years earlier A.C.'s father changed his last name from Sanchez to Slater so he could get into the military academy. Categories: Characters Saved by the Bell: The College Years Characters Bayside High Male Major Characters Saved by the Bell Characters Add category Category:Saved By The Bell Category:Mario Lopez Category:Mediamass